japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (遊☆戯☆王デュエルモンスターズ) is an anime based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. It is produced by Studio Gallop and Nihon Ad Systems, and the English version is distributed by 4Kids Entertainment. The series began its 224 episode run in Japan on April 18, 2000 to September 29, 2004. In the U.S it air on September 29, 2001 and ended its run on June 10, 2006. In Japan, the series aired on TV Tokyo. The English version is broadcast on many channels. In the United States it is broadcast on Kids WB, Nicktoons, and on Cartoon Network. 3000 years ago (5,000 years ago in the English Version) marked the turning point of an Egyptian dynasty; the Pharaoh's spirit was sealed inside one of the ancient relics, the Millennium Puzzle, after saving the kingdom from an enemy army. Now, in the present age, the Millennium Puzzle is found by a young boy, Yugi Muto, who unlocks the spirit of the puzzle and is possessed by the sprit of the old Pharaoh, who lost all of his memories from his old life. As a thank you to the spirit who saved him from bullies and gave him new friends, Yugi decided to help the spirit out and find a way to recover his lost memories and send him to the after life. Background :Anime Series The story follows Yugi Muto, a boy who managed to complete an ancient Egyptian artifact known as the Millenium Puzzle, which led to him to inherit another spirit known only as Yami Yugi. After defeating his rival, Seto Kaiba, in a game of Duel Monsters, Yugi is approached by a man named Maximillion Pegasus, who uses the power of another Millenium Item, the Millenium Eye, to kidnap the soul of his grandfather, Solomon Muto. Joined by his friends, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Tea Gardner, Yugi enters Pegasus' Duelist Kingdom tournament, battling against many opponents in order to reach Pegasus and defeat him, freeing his grandfather's soul. In the end Yugi also got the Kaiba brother's souls back. In order to thank Yugi and his friends, the Kaiba brothers gave him a ride back to Domino city, which was requested by Mokuba much to Seto's annoyance. Yugi also gives Joey the prize money, so Serenity Wheeler can have her eye operation, which made Joey very happy, While in school, Yugi defeats Duke Devlin in a game call Dungeons Dice Monsters, which is a game that Duke created because he wanted to see how good Yugi's game skills were. While Yugi finds out that the game was created, because Duke wanted Pegasus to sponsor it, but the former couldn't because of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. (In the manga, the game was created because Duke's father wanted to get revenge on Yugi for being Solomon Muto's grandson.) In the end Yugi, and Duke become friends after Duke game becomes a great hit. Later on, Yugi learns that the other Yugi dwelling within him is actually a nameless Pharaoh from Egyptian times, who must seek to remember who he is. As such, Yugi enters the Battle City tournament, held by Kaiba, in order to obtain the three Egyptian God cards and Millenium Items needed to unveil the Pharaoh's past. Along the way, Yugi comes against even stronger opponents, including the wielder of the Millenium Rod, Marik Ishtar. Yugi defeats all of the Rare Hunters, and is ready for the Battle City Finals. While on the way to the Battle City finals, Yugi and his friends also gets sucked into a virtual world run by Kaiba's adoptive father, Gozaburo Kaiba. In the end they escape from the virtual world the help of a reformed Noah Kaiba who is Gozaburo's biological son. At Battle City finals, Yugi wins the tournament and frees Marik from his dark half. After obtaining all three Egyptian God cards, Yugi and his friends find themselves under attack by the order of Doma, who seek to gather souls in order to revive the ancient dragon, Leviathan. The gang learn that Mai Valentine was also apart of Dartz's group, but Joey makes her come back to her senses in one final duel with her. In the end they stop Doma's plan and peace is restored. Along with Dartz including his three henchmen named Rafael, Valon and Alister making amends with Yugi, Joey and Kaiba. Including that Mai has decided to not to speak to Joey again until the time is right. While staying at Rebecca Hawkins' house, Yugi and the gang learn from Mokuba Kaiba, that they are participating in the KC Grand Championship Tournament that Kaiba is sponsoring himself. Things go wrong when the gang learn that Kaiba's rival, Siegfried is trying to ruin the tournament to get revenge on Kaiba for having the best Corporations. In the end, Kaiba stops Siegfried's plan of hacking viruses in the computers. Including for Yugi to defeat Siegfried's reformed little brother, Leon in a duel. In the end Yugi defeated Leon, and became champion once again. While Siegfried and Leon make amends with each other. Yugi and his friends are giving a ride back to Domino City once again by the Kaiba brothers. Upon obtaining all the Millenium Items, the Pharaoh is sent back to Egyptian times to relive his past life, coming up against his nemesis, Ryo Bakura, who plots to rewrite history using the power of the evil Zorc. After the Pharaoh manages to defeat Bakura after his friends help him learn his true name, Atem, he and Yugi take part in one final duel so that Atem can return to the afterlife. In the end Yugi defeats Atem, and the former returned to the afterlife vowing to never forget Yugi and the others. Now that Atem's story is over, Yugi vows to become strong just like Atem since his own story has just begun. In the manga, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters picks up its focus from where the earlier series leaves off, roughly corresponding to the eighth volume of the manga series. :Production Duel Monsters serves as a continuation of the earlier series in terms of the story, yet there are differences in the two series where they overlap. In particular, the Death-T fight which is held by Yugi and his rival Seto Kaiba, is redone, and Miho Nosaka, a main character and good friend of Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, and Ryo Bakura in the earlier series, does not appear in Duel Monsters. Whereas the earlier series introduces the characters (by virtue of being adapted from earlier volumes of the manga), Duel Monsters assumes that the viewers are familiar with the characters from the onset, and scenes referring to chronologically earlier events are redone. Because of the relative speed between the manga and anime releases, three extra (non-canon or filler) story arcs that are not found in later volumes have been added for Duel Monsters: Virtual World, Waking the Dragons, and Grand Championship. One of the other most notable changes is that, unlike the manga, the Duel Monsters anime, as the title suggest focuses on the Duel Monsters card-game more than the manga, and adds many Duel scenes that were not in the original manga itself, often changing parts of the plot to fit around addition of the duels. As the two series are based on the same manga (albeit different parts therein), and the fact that only Duel Monsters was adapted into English, there has been some controversy regarding Yu-Gi-Oh! as a whole. Some have regarded that the fact that the earlier series was not adapted into English creates a large plothole in Duel Monsters, as they believe that the earlier series provides the necessary support and development of the series' main characters. Those opposing this view note the various clear differences between the plot and artwork style would also confuse viewers. As a response to these critics, a separate "uncut" DVD release was commissioned between 4Kids Entertainment and FUNimation, with a new adaptation that is more consistent with the original. The uncut DVDs were pulled from solicitation after Volume 3 "Stolen - Blue-Eyes White Dragon" for no apparent reason, with a variety of explanations coming from, upon cross-examination, invalid sources with little elaboration. Lance Heiskell, a FUNimation representative, has noted legal rights as the reason for cancellation, although he was unable to expand on it. This appears to be the most likely possibility, given the DVDs' reportedly successful run. Kids' WB! also edited episodes 4 and 5, and later episodes 14 and 15, fusing these episodes that were originally two-part episodes into half-hour episodes. 4Kids did dub them separately, but they were only seen in other countries and on DVDs. Later, when 4KidsTV rebroadcast the series, they eventually aired episodes 4 and 5 separately. It is unknown whether or not they will air episodes 14 and 15 separately. As of recent, 4Kids had been uploading the original Japanese episodes, albeit unsubbed, to their YouTube channel, alongside the first Japanese opening and closing. The first 37 episodes had been uploaded; the first three have been subbed. If 4Kids will continue uploading the original episodes or if they have any plans to subtitle them is unknown. Whilst the episodes are encoded to the US region, Youtubers outside the US could view them if they set their region to 'Worldwide'. With a legal issue brought about by failing to renew Shunsuke Kazama's (Yugi/Yami Yugi's Japanese voice actor) contract for rights to his work, 4Kids has removed its Japanese episodes from YouTube, at least until a resolution is made with Mr. Kazama. A series of uncut DVDs were made by 4kids Entertainment and FUNimation. This adaption stuck closer to the original Japanese in dialogue and events. Text is not removed, and as such Japanese cards from the original version are used. Some original names such as Sugoroku Mutou are kept. Some characters names are a mixture of their original and English version names, such as Joey Katsuya and Tea Mazaki. Difference from Anime to Manga * In the manga this storyline takes place after the Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 manga. But in the anime, the storyline doesn't take place after Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 what so ever. *In the manga, Solomon gets scare to death after losing to Kaiba in a duel by seeing a virtual simulator. But in the anime, he gets injured after being shock to death by seeing the virtual simulator off screen. *In the anime when Yugi and his friends meet Pegasus through a video tape, Tristan is present. But in the manga Tristan is not present at all. *In the manga when Yugi duels against Pegasus through a video tape, he battles him for 20 minutes. But in the anime, he battles him for 15 minutes. *In the manga when Yugi battles Pegasus through a video tape, Yugi's friends and grandpa are not frozen at all. But in the anime, Yugi's friends and grandpa are frozen. *In th manga during the conclusion of Yugi's duel against Pegasus through a video tape, Yugi's score is 200 Life Points while Pegasus has 500 Life Points. In the anime, Yugi had 400 Life Points while Pegasus had 1200 Life Points. *In the manga when Yugi's grandpa is shown on TV after his soul is taken, It is Yami Yugi who sees this in person. But in the anime, it is Yugi who sees this instead. *In the manga, Yugi's Grandpa lost his soul after Yugi loses to Pegasus through their duel via the television, his soul is placed in the videotape. But in the anime, his soul is shown on TV but is officially put in a soul card. *In the manga after Yugi lost against Pegasus, Yami Yugi is shown staring outside in front of the Domino City high school fence. But in the anime, it is Yugi who stares at the fence, while Yami Yugi's mind is heard on screen. *In the manga when Joey got Serenity's video tape that was sent to him to look at through a VCR, Yugi and the others are present when he sees the tape on screen. But in the anime, Yugi and the others are not present during this scene and Joey looks at the video tape by himself. *In the manga, Bakura joins Yugi and the others on the boat ride to Duelist Kingdom. But in the anime, he doesn't join Yugi at all and goes on the boat ride by himself. *In the manga, the arenas in Duelist Kingdom where the players fight are on a table in a booth with holographic projectors. In the anime, the duel arenas are bigger in Duelist Kingdom and the players stand on the platforms. *In the manga when Joey and Tristan eat Mako's fish, Yami Yugi is shown being amuse by saying oh boy while seeing this. But in the anime, it is Yugi being shown to be amused. *In the manga, Yami Yugi is shown to learn a little bit about Mako's reputation. But is unsure if he is a skilled duelist. In the anime, it is Yugi who knows about Mako when they first meet. *Also in the manga, when Yami Yugi and the gang are about to leave after Mako gave them free fish to eat, Mako throws a bowing arrow a few inches away from Yami Yugi's feet. But in the anime, it is Yugi who is shown during this scene. *In the manga when Mako is eating with Yugi and the gang, he explains a little bit about his past to them. But in the anime, he explain about his past during his duel with Yami Yugi. *In the manga Pegasus doesn't spy on Yugi whatsoever. But in the anime, he uses a security camera to spy on Yugi during a duel. *In the manga, Kaiba is shown to beat up Pegasus' henchman while being spotted by them. But in the anime, he knows how to get pass Pegasus' henchman without having to beat them up. *In the manga, when one of Seto Kaiba's Suits betrays him, he puts a gun to his head during their helicopter ride and Kaiba jams it with a card and pushes the suit out the helicopter into the lake below. But in the anime, he goes to Pegasus's castle by himself. *In the manga, Panik's job is to eliminate every duelist off the island to make sure Pegasus's plan works. But in the anime, his job is to only eliminate Yugi. *In the manga when Panik duels Yami Yugi, he places a rope around the latter's neck so that when he wins he will hang his opponent. But in the anime, Panik douses the arena in flames. *In the manga, Joey gets angry about how loud Kaiba's helicopter is. Evening threatening to beat him up since he wants to duel the next day. But in the anime, he is still angry but comments if Kaiba knows anything about night time. *In the manga, Bandit Keith tells Pegasus' island has real life skeleton heads on the island. But in the anime, Keith tells Bonz that the skeleton heads are fake. *In the manga, after Yami Yugi's tag team duel against the pardox brothers, he senses that Bakura is trying his hardest not to be possessed by Yami Bakura. But in the anime, he doesn't sense this what soever. *In the manga, Kaiba is shown by using Pegasus' henchman as a hostage to gain entry in the castle, even after beating them up. But in the anime, he doesn't do this whatever but knocks the henchman out in order to get the prison keys. *In the manga, Tea knows that their are two Yugis after the duel against Panik. Even thinking that they are one person. But in the anime, she starts to figure this out while they are approaching Pegasus' castles. Along with accepting that Yugi is his usual self. *In the manga, during his duel against Kaiba. Yami Yugi uses Kaiba's ancient lamp as a sacrifice to unleash Dark Magician from the magic box. But in the anime, Yami Yugi used Kaiba's magic lamp card as a sacrifice to unleash Dark Magician from the magic box. *In the manga, Bandit Keith presents his chips to enter the Castle after Yugi and Kaiba’s duel. But in the anime, he does it before Yugi and Kaiba's duel. *In the manga, Mai says that the Star Chips are a token of her appreciation, and Yugi accepts them. But in the anime, Yugi accepts the star chips after Tea beat Mai in a duel. *In the anime, when Yugi and his group gather at Pegasus's castle with 10 star chips to gain entry into the castle. They get past Kemo because Mai flirts with him. But in the manga, Joey punches Kemo's lights out instead so they can get inside; because Kemo refused to let Tristan, Tea and Bakura enter. *In the manga, while being inside Pegasus' castle. Joey is shown to easily beat Bandit Keith to a pulp. But in the anime, Keith blocks Joey's punches before he can beat Keith up. *In the manga, Yugi is well aware that Keith sneaked inside Joey's room. But in the anime, Yugi doesn't know about this and neither does Joey. *In the manga, the game Yugi and Duke play is different than the rules of Dungeon Dice Monsters and Yami Bakura arrives to give Yugi encouragement to win without the Millenium Puzzle. In the anime, Yugi only duels against Bandit Keith who is being control by Marik. *In the manga, Bakura journeys with Joey through Battle City and gets separate when he meets Marik. In the anime, none of this happens. *In the manga, Mask of Light straps a chain around Kaiba's duel disk and forces him and Yugi to duel on top of a building in a life or death duel. In the anime, none of this happen while Yugi and Kaiba decide to team up in order to save Mokuba and Tea who are held capture. *In the manga, Joey wears a jacket throughout battle city. But in the anime, he does not. *In the manga, When Tea is held captive by Marik, Yugi is forced to duel Joey or she will swallow a poisoned capsule. Mokuba is then held at knifepoint by a Rare Hunter so Kaiba cannot interfere with the duel. But in the anime, Tea is stuck to a chair with a giant metal box over her head that will fall on top of her if anyone tries to help her. Including that Mokuba stays at Kaiba side instead of having a knife being close to his neck. *In the manga, Bonz is killed by Bakura after losing. But in the anime, he is not kill. *In the manga, Kaiba starts the countdown to detonate the Duel Tower before Yami Yugi and Yami Marik start their duel. But in the anime, he doesn't start a countdown. *In the anime, Yugi battles Kaiba after Solomon lost by trying to teach Kaiba about the heart of the cards. But in the manga, they fought at Death-T. *In the anime, Kaiba's dark half is actually a ugly monster who is using his deck. But in the manga, he is not too ugly. *In the anime, Kaiba is ambushed when walking to Pegasus' castle by a gunmen and neutralizes the threat by put a card into the ignition trigger. But in the manga, he comes to Duelist Kingdom after waking up from his coma that he got after losing to Yugi. *In the anime, Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura battle with souls inside of cards and it is their first battle. But in the manga, their first battle is in the RPG miniature world. *In the anime, Yugi and Joey battle to determine who will face Pegasus in the finals. But in the manga, they don't battle and it is just Yugi who battles Pegasus, since Pegasus thought that a battle between the two friends will be pointless. *In the anime, Bandit Keith threatens Pegasus with a gun but Pegasus opens a trap door ejecting Keith from the island. But in the manga, Bandit Keith approaches Pegasus after losing to Joey and threatens Pegasus to give him the prize money with a knife. Pegasus gives Keith a penalty game for losing to Joey and turns his hand into a gun which is used to shoot himself killing Keith until he is brought back to life in Yugioh R. *In the anime after the duelist kingdom tournament, Yugi and friends battle Rebecca Hawkins and the Big 5 in the virtual world as filler episodes. But in the manga, they do not meet Rebecca at all. *In the anime, Joey and Duke duel after Duke made Joey pick up a dice from a cup while knowing that the dice was still in the cup. as opposed to using a playing card trick. But in the manga, Duke uses card tricks against Joey after Yami Yugi figure out that Duke was using these tricks to cheat. *In the anime, Duke's father is not evil nor shows up on screen. *In the anime, Bandit Keith is brainwashed by Marik into dueling Yugi after taking his puzzle. Yugi must rebuild his puzzle when Keith starts a fire and Joey and Tristan rescue him. *The rare hunter that beat Joey loses to Yugi by having his life points dropped to 0, as opposed to losing due to his win condition being gone. But in the manga, all of this happens when Yugi duels against Duke's father, Mr. Crown. *In the anime, Joey and Weevil's duel includes the summoning of the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth,. But it is not present in the manga. *In the anime, Yugi and Kaiba's first tag duel is fully shown. But in the manga, it is not fully shown. *In the anime, Bakura and Bonz's duel is fully shown. But in the manga, it is not shown. *In the anime, Mai gets a filler episode. But in the manga, her past is not shown. *In the anime, Mai and Yami Marik's duel is lengthened as well as has different monsters which include holding arms and holding legs which are not real cards. But in the manga, their duel is shown. *In the anime, he duel between Yami Marik and Yami Bakura is lengthened and has Bakura take the god card as opposed to Bakura sending it straight to the graveyard. But in the manga, their duel is shorten. *In the anime, the virtual world ark and the rematch between Joey and Kaiba is added as filler. But all of this is not added in the manga. *In the anime, the battle between Kaiba and Yugi's god cards is lengthened. But in the manga, it is short. *In the anime, Kaiba blows up the tower after the final duel. But in the manga, he blows up the tower after everyone is safety off the island along with him and Mokuba. *In the anime, the last episode of season 3 is a flashback episode that is a filler. But it is not present in the manga. Films *Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 1 (Pyramid of Light) *Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 2 (The Dark Side of Dimensions) Theme Songs :Opening *"Voice" (Episode 1 - 48) *"Shuffle" (Episode 49 - 80) *"Wild Drive" (Episode 81 - 131) *"Warriors" by (Episode 132 - 189) *"Overlap" (Episode 190 - 224) :Ending *"Energizing Shower" (Episode 1 - 48) *"The Afternoon of that Day" (Episode 49 - 80) *"Paradise" (Episode 81 - 131) *"These Overflowing Feelings Don't Stop" (Episode 132 - 189) *"EYES" (Episode 190 - 224) Sagas *'Duelist Kingdom' (Ep. 1 - 42) *'Legendary Heroes' (Ep. 43 - 45) *'Dungeon Dice Monsters' (Ep. 46 - 49) *'Battle City' (Ep. 50 - 97) *'Virtual World' (Ep. 98 - 121) *'Battle City Finals' (Ep. 122 - 144) *'Waking the Dragons' (episode 145 - 184) *'KC Grand Championship' (Ep. 185 - 198) *'Dawn of the Duel' (Ep. 199 - 219) *'Ceremonial Battle' (Ep. 220 - 224) Voice Cast :Japanese *Shunsuke Kazama as Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi/Pharaoh Atem, Timaeus (Human Form) *Hiroki Takahashi as Joey Wheeler, Hermos (Human Form) *Maki Saitou as Tea Gardner *Takayuki Kondo as Tristan Taylor (first half) *Hidehiro Kikuchi as Tristan Taylor (second half) *Yu Inoue as Ryo Bakura/Yami Bakura (first half) *Rica Matsumoto as Bakura (Thief), Ryo Bakura (second half)/Yami Bakura *Haruhi Terada as Mai Valentine *Jiro Jay Takasugi as Maximillion Pegasus J. Crawford *Kenjiro Tsuda as Seto Kaiba, Critias (Human Form), Priest Seto *Junko Takeuchi as Mokuba Kaiba *Mika Sakenobe as Serenity Wheeler *Ryo Naito as Duke Devlin *Tadashi Miyazawa as Solomon Muto *Tetsuo Komura as Gozaburo Kaiba *Chisa Yokoyama as Noah Kaiba *Daisuke Namikawa as Mako Tsunami *Eisuke Tsuda as Siegfried von Schroider *Hiromi Setsu as Siegfried von Schroider (Young) *Seiko Noguchi as Leon von Schraider/Leon Harry *Hajime Komada as Bandit Keith *Kaori Tagami as Rebecca Hawkins *Saburo Kodaka as Arthur Hawkins *Urara Takano as Weevil Underwood *Kin Fujii as Rex Raptor (first half) *Yuichi Nakamura as Rex Raptor (second half) *Kazunari Kojima as Black Magician/Mahad *Yuki Nakao as Black Magician Girl, Mana, Mako Tsunami (child) *Chieko Higuchi as Chris *Yusaku Yara as Ironheart *Yu Emaou as Dartz *Masahito Kawanago as Priest Karim *Sumi Shimamoto as Priest Isis *Tadashi Miyazawa as Priest Shimon *Nozomu Sasaki as Priest Shada, Shadi *Rie Nakagawa as Blue-Eyes White Dragon/Kisara *Masami Iwasaki as Isono (Seto's Main Body Guard) *Masami Iwasaki as Mako Tsunami's father *Masami Suzuki as Ghost Kotsuzuka, Mrs. Muto *Chiaki Kosaka as Mrs. Wheeler *Akiko Kimura as Marik Ishtar (Child) *Akari Hibino as Marik's Mother *Motomu Azaki as Marik's Father *Sakura Nogawa as Ishizu Ishtar (child) *Rie Tanaka as Vivian Wong *Tetsuya Iwanaga as Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik *Sumi Shimamoto as Ishizu Ishtar *Konta as Odion *Kouji Ishii as Dark Mask *Maiko Itou as Esper Roba *Yoshihisa Kawahara as Rafael *Takeshi Maeda as Valon *Yukishige Iemura as Alister *Yoshitaka Kaidu as Zork Necrophades *Youichi Kobiyama as Akunamukanon *Yu Mizushima as Bobasa, Light Mask *Yuji Kishi as Tetsu Trudge :English *Dan Green as Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi/Pharaoh Atem, Timaeus, Tetsu Trudge *Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner *Frank Frankson as Tristan Taylor *Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler, Dartz, Shadi, Hermos *Eric Stuart as Seto Kaiba, Critias, Priest Seto *Tara Jayne as Mokuba Kaiba (Season 1 - 4) *Caroline Lawson as Mokuba Kaiba (Season 5) *Ted Lewis as Ryo Bakura/Yami Bakura, Bandit Keith, Alister, Gozaburo Kaiba (Season 5) *Megan Hollingshead as Mai Valentine (Season 1 - 3) *Bella Hudson as Mai Valentine (Season 4 - 5), Dark Magaician Girl/Mana *Sam Regal as Rex Raptor (Season 1 - 3) *Anthony Salerno as Rex Raptor (Season 4 - 5) *Jimmy Zoppi as Weevil Underwood *Jonathan Todd Ross as Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Espa Roba *Karen Neill as Ishizu Ishtar *Maddie Blaustein as Solomon Moto *Lisa Ortiz as Serenity Wheeler *Marc Thompson as Duke Devlin *Alyson Johnson as Vivian Wong *Andrew Rannells as Leon von Schroeder, Mako Tsunami & Noah Kaiba *Darren Dunstan as Maximillion Pegasus *David Wills as Gozaburo Kaiba (Season 3) *Kayzie Rogers as Ishizu Ishtar *Michael Alston Baley as Odion & Shada *Michael Sinterniklaas as Dark Magician/Mahad *Kerry Williams as Rebecca Hawkins *Mike Pollock as Arthur Hawkins *Pete Zarustica as Aknadin & Zigfried von Schroeder *Marc Thompson as Rafael & Valon *Brian Maillard as Ironheart *Veronica Taylor as Chris Trivia *The Duel Monster series is not to be confused with the earlier series of the same name. As the series is the second to be based on the manga. Some sources state erroneously that the first series produced by Toei Animation is a "lost first season", although the two series are unrelated aside from plot continuity. The success of the Duel Monster series was one of the main factors in creating a real-world version of the game that served as the focal point of the series, the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. *Ishizu Ishtar is named after Isis, egyptian goddess who at one point was the principle goddess of Egypt. "Isis" is taken from an onomatopoeic Asianic word, Ish-ish, meaning "she who weeps." A rather fitting name, as Isis is heavily concerned about her brother, Malik. *The beginning of Yugi and Jounochi's names form "yujou," Japanese for "friendship". *Kaiba's given name "Seto" is based on the Egyptian God Set. *Tea's Japanese name, "Anzu" means "apricot." *In the Japanese version, the nameless spirit inside Yugi's puzzle is known to the audience as "Yami Yugi" or "Dark Yugi." Yugi calls the spirit inside his puzzle "Mou Hitori no Boku" meaning "The Other Me." At first, Yami Yugi calls his host "Mou Hitori no Ore," meaning the same thing, only less formal. After Yugi beats Pegasus, Yami Yugi calls his host "Aibou" meaning "partner." Yugi's friends refer to the spirit as "Mou Hitori no Yuugi," or the "The Other Yugi." *Serenity's Japanese name, Shizuka, means "quiet," "peaceful," or "calm." *"Yugi" means "game" or "to play." *Mai's Japanese last name, Kujaku, means "peacock." *Yugi's hair is based off a five-fingered hand, from the saying that when a person is born and becomes able to see, the very first thing that a person visually memorizes is the shape of their palm. *The title Yu-Gi-Oh literally means "King of Game" or "King of Duel" which is used in the series. Yugi means "game" and the letters oh or u means king. *Marik is the Japanese transcription of the arabic name "Malik" which means "king". Kisara means "broken" in arabic. *The title "Yugioh" is intended as a double word pun. "Yugioh" means "Game King" but if the "ou" is interpreted as an honorific then "Yugi-oh" basically means "King Yugi," which serves as a clue to the other Yugi's true identity. all information on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime) came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_Duel_Monsters